Frozen Lakes Are Recipes for Disaster
by thezanystranger
Summary: Following their attempt at camping, the guys decide to plan a different outing. This time they aren't roughing it while camping, instead they decide to spend a nice December night at Liam's uncle's cabin. Hot chocolate and snowball fights are just what the pack needs right? Well they get a little bit more than they bargained for. Part 2 of the (Failed) Lads Day Out series


"We're here" Liam announced as Derek parked in front of the cabin. It was small but not tiny and had a large yard around it. Behind it was a lake that would be perfect for swimming in the summer but was currently frozen over for the winter. "Liam! I can't believe your uncle loaned us his lake house for the weekend!" Stiles shouted as he ran up to the front door. He almost made it until he slipped on the ice patch at the bottom of the steps and totally wiped out. Liam laughed out loud and Isaac bit back a grin but Scott just shook his head with a smile as he helped up his friend. "Hopefully you survive the weekend Stiles" Derek said as he pulled the bags out of the trunk, apparently unamused.

The boys of the pack had wanted to go on a trip to relax and bond after dealing with so many dangerous supernatural creatures recently. Camping over the summer had been alright but no one really wanted to go for round two and as it was the middle of winter, camping wasn't really an option. There were a few inches of snow, perfect consistency for snowballs. So while the cabin wasn't so great for swimming as the lake was frozen over, there were of plenty of things for the guys to do inside and in the snowy yard.

Derek had just come out of the cabin after bringing in all the bags. It was eerily quiet and Derek looked around for the guys. His senses were on high alert as he saw some movement behind a nearby tree. Suddenly a pile of snow covered his vision. Then another snowball hit the back of his jacket. Laughter erupted from behind trees and bushes as snowballs started getting thrown left and right. Derek's anger suddenly disappeared as he too formed a snowball and hit Stiles square in the chest.

Everything was almost in slow motion as Derek looked around at the pack. Liam was grinning ear to ear as Scott shook snow out of his hair. Stiles was hopping around like a madman when a clump of snow from Isaac's snowball fell down his back. Isaac was smiling so big it was contagious. Derek was glad to see him letting loose and forgetting about everything for a little bit. The snowball battle went on for a bit longer before Scott and Stiles, both looking like snowmen being completely covered in snow, finally called a truce. The sun was just about to start setting so the boys decided to head inside and warm up a little before they went back out for some flashlight tag later.

After everyone had changed into some dry clothes Derek took control of the kitchen to start cooking dinner. The task of collecting firewood fell on Isaac, Liam, and Scott. Stiles claimed his talents were better suited to whipping up his world famous hot chocolate. So the trio threw on some light jackets because they wouldn't be too long with it almost being dark; and went out to find kindling to make a fire in the living room fireplace.

Liam had a decent amount of twigs and Scott was just grabbing a few more with Isaac. "Isaac grab those two on your left and then I think we'll have enough" Scott directed to Isaac who was standing a few feet ahead of him. "Scott be careful of the lake. The ice probably isn't too thick" Liam called from where he had been collecting closer to the cabin. Scott had forgotten about the lake. It was hard to make out where it started under all the snow. "That looks good Isaac, let's head back." Scott suggested to Isaac who had grabbed a few more logs. "Yeah we should be careful not to slip on the ice" Isaac responded. "I wonder what Derek's cook-" Isaac continued before a loud crack cut him off. "ISAAC!" Scott yelled.

Stabbing pain. Icy bolts were coursing through his body. Everything hurt. The breath was forced from his lungs and he couldn't catch it again. It was dark and his eyes stung. He clenched his eyes shut trying to concentrate on catching his breath.

"ISAAC!" Scott screamed again while staring at the hole in the ice. The area around the hole was cracking too. Why hadn't Isaac come back up? "Liam get Derek right now! Isaac fell through the ice! GO LIAM!" Scott commanded as he ripped off his shirt to dive in after Isaac. Liam dropped all his logs and sprinted up to the house.

Stiles had forced Derek to listen to his favorite holiday tunes. Derek had just served all the food onto plates and Stiles was eating whip cream right from the can when Liam fell through the door. "Derek! Isaac fell through the ice! He didn't come back up and Scott's trying to find him!" Liam said as the words tumbled out of his mouth. He wasn't even sure if his sentence made sense but instantly Derek was running to the door. "Stiles, Liam get all the blankets you can find and use whatever wood you can find to start a fire fast!" Derek called as he ran out of the house.

 _Isaac would be fine_ Derek kept telling himself. He arrived at the edge of the ice just in time to see Scott's head pop up from a hole just off the shore. He was struggling to stay afloat as he held onto a limp body. _Isaac please be okay_ Derek thought before he stepped onto the ice. "Scott! Hey I'm here" Derek said as he carefully kneeled down by the hole. The ice was holding up alright but Derek wasn't about to test it. He grabbed Scott's arm and with all his werewolf strength, pulled Scott up onto the solid ice. Scott let Isaac down next to him before he rolled over coughing and moving away from the hole. "Scott are you okay?" Derek asked. "F-f-fine jus-just co-cold" Scott stuttered back. Isaac remained motionless and Derek felt for a pulse. Isaac was ice cold and he wasn't breathing. "Derek why isn't h-he waking u-up?" Scott asked quietly. He was shaking but not just from the cold. Derek never thought he'd have to do this but he put his lips to Isaac's mouth and blew hard. He pulled away and Isaac gasped which then turned to a coughing fit. He coughed out water and Derek helped him turn on his side.

"Shh Isaac you're okay" Derek soothed. Isaac didn't open his eyes though. He just moaned and curled closer to Derek seeking his warmth. "We need to get inside okay Scott?" Derek stated as he placed a hand on Scott's cold arm. "Okay" answered Scott as he carefully eased to his feet. Derek pulled Isaac further away from the hole before sweeping him up in his arms. Isaac's head rested on Derek's jacket while he subconsciously nestled even closer into Derek's chest. Scott stumbled in front of Derek as they made their way to the house. Derek guided Scott and kept him close in case he fell. Isaac was shaking now…that was better than nothing right? His eyelids were fluttering and Derek was shushing him and holding his head closer to his chest.

"Liam bring all those blankets to the bed near the fire" Derek called as he carried Isaac into the cabin. There weren't separate bedrooms. Instead a few twin beds were placed against the wall sort of away from the kitchen and living area. "What happened?!" Stiles asked nervously when he saw Scott shivering and soaking wet.

"Isaac f-fell and I dove in a-after hi-him" Scott answered. "He wasn't br-breathing but Derek s-saved him". After laying Isaac down on the bed, Derek stripped him of his wet clothes. "Isaac wake up" Derek kept mumbling as he wrapped him in blankets. He rubbed Isaac's hands in his own in an attempt to warm them. Stiles was handing Liam and Scott hot chocolate when Liam pulled Scott over to another bed. He wrapped a spare blanket around Scott's shoulders and grabbed Scott's arm, inspecting it. "Scott you're bleeding." Liam announced. "Hang on let me grab something." Liam said as he got up to grab his backpack. He pulled out a small first aid kid and returned to sit next to Scott on the bed.

"Let me clean that for you" Liam said as he pulled out gauze and bandages. He gently cleaned the cut and began wrapping it with bandage. "I didn't even feel it. I must have cut it on ice" Scott said quietly, his teeth finally stopped chattering. "Drink this Scott. It'll warm you up." Liam instructed as he returned Scott's cup to his cold hands. Liam helped steady the cup as Scott took a few sips. "Where did you learn to bandage like that Liam?" Scott asked after draining his cup. "Deaton showed me once when I was waiting for you to finish a shift" Liam mumbled as he looked down. His ears turned red and he was embarrassed once the words left his mouth. Scott's face lit up, putting some color back into his pale cheeks, "well thank you Liam" Scott finally said. Liam stole a glance up at Scott's face and couldn't help but smile as he saw Scott beaming down at him.

Stiles pulled a chair up to Scott's bed. He then returned with three plates of warm food. "Superman you should eat. Liam you too." Stiles said as he handed them the plates. They ate quietly and kept glancing at Derek and Isaac nervously. Isaac wasn't as ghostly pale anymore and he was mumbling quietly. "Isaac? Hey open your eyes for me" Derek urged quietly. Finally, Isaac's eyes cracked open and he looked around blearily. "Derek? 'm cold" Isaac said as his teeth chattered. Derek let out a relieved laugh believe it or not as he answered, "I know you are but it's okay". Derek started smoothing Isaac's damp hair back from his forehead and soothing him with nonsensical words as Isaac drifted back to sleep.

Scott saw that Isaac was awake and he tried to get out of bed to walk over to him but Liam pushed him back. "You need to rest and warm up" Liam said firmly. "No I have to talk to him" Scott insisted. "It's my fault. I need to apologize for taking him on the ice!" At that moment, Derek cut in. "Scott this is no one's fault okay? You dove in and saved him. He would never blame you" Derek declared. Scott just nodded his head quietly." "How about we all get some sleep. It is getting late anyway and I'm exhausted." Stiles said as he put the mugs in the kitchen. He then crawled into a free bed. There were only three beds so some doubling up was needed.

Scott was still chilly so when Liam wasn't paying attention, Scott pulled him down next to him. "Hey what the-" Liam gasped. Scott chuckled and refused to release his grip on Liam's waist. "You're cold ahhh let go!" Liam squealed. "Yeah but you're warm" Scott countered. Finally, Scott let go and Liam tumbled off the bed. "Guys careful" Derek tried to reprimand but really just ended up laughing at Liam sitting on the ground twisted in blankets. "Liam give those back! It's freezing" Scott whined. Liam didn't realize Scott was only kidding though and immediately got up to help Scott. "Sorry I forgot-I'm an idiot here let me-" Liam began. "Woah Liam it's fine I was just joking!" Scott cut in. "Here just get in. I'll even share some blankets." Scott pulled back the sheets, offering a spot to Liam. Liam hesitantly looked around. Derek was giving him a look that said, really? Just get on with it already while Scott was looking expectantly up at him. Liam finally decided Scott was fine and he lay down next to Scott. Scott was shaking ever so slightly so Liam pulled him in close, wrapping his small frame around Scott like a human blanket.

"You were really brave Scott" Liam whispered quietly into Scott's neck. "Mhmhm" was all Scott mumbled in reply. Liam smiled and closed his eyes. "And Liam…thanks for taking care of my arm" Scott said finally as he drifted off to sleep with a warm and toasty Liam next to him.

Derek was still sitting next to Isaac well after Stiles, Scott, and Liam had fallen asleep. He was worried Isaac would never warm up. He had thought Isaac was sleeping until suddenly a small voice spoke up. "Der? Why aren't you sleeping?" Isaac asked quietly. "Isaac?! How are you feeling?" Derek asked softly to mask his concern. Isaac's eyes looked more awake and alert now. He was more there then he had been earlier. "I was just walking Derek. I was walking but then it hurt and I couldn't see. Why-wait-what happened?" Isaac asked with fear. He was looking around and his gaze locked in on Scott. "Scott was there. He was holding me…but I couldn't move!" Isaac continued as he tried to sit up. "Hey shhh it's okay. You're okay Isaac. You fell through the ice but you're okay now. Scott is fine too." Derek began. He kept Isaac from falling out of bed and began rubbing soothing circles in his back. "I'm cold Der" Isaac announced. Derek got up and went to his bag. He had brought a few extra shirts. He reached for the hoodie and brought it over to the bed.

Isaac was still shaking so Derek guided his arms through the sleeves and eased it over his head. Isaac looked so small in Derek's hoodie. Letting out a small yawn, Derek realized he was actually exhausted. He looked down at Isaac's pale face, his hair was still damp and his eyelids were drooping. "Go to sleep Isaac" Derek said gently. "Will you lay here too?" Isaac asked so quietly Derek barely heard it. Derek's heart fluttered at Isaac's puppy eyes that he didn't even know he had. "Of course" Derek said. He slid under the sheets and held back a yelp as Isaac's cold skin touched Derek's. Derek couldn't help but pull Isaac against him and tuck his arm under the cold boy's head. Isaac moaned as he basked in the warmth of Derek's chest. He finally let his eyes close when Derek began slowly carding his fingers through his curls. Derek finally felt Isaac drift to sleep against him and he himself finally let his heart slow and his worries disappear. Isaac was okay and Scott was okay. The pack was safe and Derek could fall into a content sleep with his now warm beta curled against him.

The next morning the boys slept in after the long night they had had. Finally, the morning sun woke Derek gently. He was warmer than usual. As he let his eyes crack open he found himself looking at the back of Isaac's head. Derek's arm was draped protectively around Isaac's waist. At some point during the night Isaac had rolled over and settled himself right under Derek's chin. Looking around the room, Derek saw that Scott was in a similar position with Liam only Liam was the big spoon and had his face tucked into the crook of Scott's shoulder. Meanwhile Stiles' bed was empty. Derek gently turned and saw Stiles pouring mugs of hot chocolate. Well he was pouring until he missed and burned his hand. Derek let out a quiet chuckle as Stiles cursed under his breath and ran to get a towel.

The vibrations of Derek's laugh caused Isaac to stir. The sleeping boy yawned as Derek put a hand through his hair. "How do you feel Isaac?" Derek whispered in his ear. "Fine now but I'm starving" Isaac answered. "Me too!" Liam piped in as he woke up. Scott grunted in agreement so Stiles called, "pancakes will be up in five minutes".

So the pack sat around the table eating pancakes and cracking jokes. Stiles was engaged with a heated argument about Star Wars or some comic book with Liam and Scott, who were clearly winning. Isaac laughed quietly while fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt. Well Derek's hoodie really and Derek would never admit it but he found it adorable on Isaac. Derek thought that although the trip had been a near disaster, it still worked out in the end.


End file.
